Doesn't Everyone Deserve Another Chance?
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Someone obviously likes you up there Tim. Tim stared at the woman before him. What? She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. You've been given a second chance. SC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

A/N: A/U Lost Son and not in the way you're thinking.

--------S/C---------

"Well I'm glad to finally see you once for the whole day." Tim teased as he drove towards McCauley's Jewelers.

"Mmm. You stole my crime light." Calleigh said, obviously still mad at him.

"Baby, like I said, stole is very negative. I _borrowed_ your crime light."

"Borrowed without permission means stealing Tim."

"I said I was sorry." Tim reached over the arm rest and grabbed Calleigh's hand. "Aren't you happy to see me though?"

"Ecstatic."

"How can you still be mad?"

"I'm not."

"You're so sarcastic. Maybe you've been spending a bit too much time with me." Tim grinned, parking the Hummer. "I bet that Rolls belongs to the Owner. Cars are such a bad investment. I'm just happy to have my bike."

"You know, one day we're going to need something with doors." Calleigh said, hopping out of the Hummer. "I really don't want you taking our kids on that bike."

"Well we have plenty of time for that."

Calleigh hesitated but stayed silent and followed her husband into the jewelry store. A man walked out and met them.

"Hi. We're here to see Mr. McCauley." Tim said.

"Mr. McCauley is the previous owner. I'm the new owner, Rudolph Koehler. Call me Rudy."

"Oh. Well we need to speak with you about a customer of yours, Mrs. Tawny Williams."

"Yes I heard about her husband on the news. It's tragic." Rudy said as Calleigh walked off. Tim kept an eye on her and talked for a few minutes. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Calleigh's hand reach for her gun.

"Cal?" Tim started for her, then turned back to Rudy. "Stay put."

"They were good customers." he added.

"Calleigh?"

She ignored him and pulled her gun all the way out her holster.

"What the hell..." Tim mumbled. It's a jewelry store. What could happen? Tim quickly found out. "Calleigh!"

Calleigh shook her head and glanced around. She yelled out in pain as Tim heard the gun shot. His eyes widened in shock and horror as Calleigh fell back onto the floor. Frankly, he didn't care about the guys running out of the building. He knew that the cops would catch them. All that he cared about was that Calleigh was okay.

-------S/C-------

Horatio and Alexx entered McCauley's at the same time.

"Oh lord..." Alexx sighed. Horatio's eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything. Alexx looked at him and they exchanged a saddened look. "Horatio..."

"Speed." he called. Tim ignored him. He sat cross-legged in front of Calleigh, a dazed look on his face. "Tim!"

Alexx walked over and crouched down next to him.

"Timmy, come on."

He shook his head numbly.

"Tim, she needs to go with me." Alexx felt tears come to her eyes. Tim finally relented and walked away, not taking a second glance at Calleigh's lifeless body.

"What happened?" Horatio asked when Tim walked over to him.

"I have no idea." he mumbled. "I was talking to the guy and she walked off. I called to her, she ignored me, pulled her gun out. I walked towards her and called her again. This time she glanced at me and then a gunshot went off and she fell. H..."

"Speed, it's gonna be okay."

"No it's not. I should've pushed her out of the way or shot the guy. There were other guys but... I let them go. It was like I didn't even realize they were here."

"That's okay. We'll find them. Go home."

"No. I need to work."

"No. Tim, you need to take a break."

"I can't." he said. "If I do then... I... I need to keep myself occupied."

"Rick Stetler is coming over."

"Talk to him then."

"I can't. Speed, you were the one here. I don't know what went down."

"She was mad at me. I used her crime light." he mumbled. Horatio sighed and clapped Tim on the shoulder.

"Wait out in the car."

Tim nodded and exited the store. Rick walked up to Horatio.

"I'm sorry about Calleigh, Horatio. There's nothing worse."

"Thank you Rick."

"What happened?"

"Ask Speedle later."

"I need to talk to him now."

"He's not going to talk." Horatio said.

"He's going to have to."

"Leave him alone Rick."

"He was the only other CSI here. When a detective dies on duty, IAB needs start an investigation. He's the only one that knows what went down." he said.

"Then check the security tapes." Horatio said. "Rick, he just lost his wife. Give him some time to be left alone. Then you can ask him."

--------S/C-------

Alexx stood outside the break room, watching Tim sit at the table, doing nothing. She opened the door and walked in, then took a seat next to him.

"I should've pushed her out of the way." he said, not looking at her. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault Timmy." Alexx said. "I know this is a stupid to ask but... how are you doing?"

"I hate myself."

"Don't say that Speed. There was nothing that you could've done."

"Like there was nothing I could've done about Hollis." he muttered.

"Did you call her parents?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Would you want to tell your in-laws that their only daughter was dead?" Tim asked. "I have no idea what to say to them."

"I know it's hard Tim. We all miss her."

"You all weren't married to her." he snapped. Alexx sighed and rubbed his back. She set something down on the table and walked out. Tim grabbed the evidence envelope and dumped out its contents. Calleigh's engagement and wedding rings fell out. A few people walked past the glass walls, occasionally glancing in to look at Speedle. Eric walked past, then turned around and walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi." Tim mumbled, hearing his voice crack.

"You okay?" Eric asked. Tim shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks. Normally, Eric would have teased him about crying but they all were. People didn't understand how close the day shift CSI team was.

---------S/C--------

Horatio stood in front of the locker marked Duquesne, right between Speedle and Delko. He didn't want to open it. He didn't want to clean it out. He didn't want to hand everything over to Tim. But he had to. Horatio took a deep breath and opened the locker. He began moving things around, wondering what to take out first. His heart dropped when he saw something. Horatio quickly put it in the inside pocket of his jacket and headed towards the morgue. Alexx looked up as he walked in.

"Horatio..."

"I uh... I need you to do something."

"What?" Alexx asked. Horatio emptied his pockets out onto to the table and Alexx stared at the pregnancy test. "Where was this?"

"Calleigh's locker. Test some of her blood."

A half hour later, Alexx found Horatio holed up in his office. She handed over the file and he opened it up. He read it and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Don't let Speed know."

"Don't let Speed know what?"

The two turned and saw Tim standing in the doorway. Horatio shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Go home, get some rest."

The three left the room and headed down towards the elevator.

"Horatio!"

He turned and started talking with Yelina. Alexx disappeared down the hallway and Tim, curious as ever, headed back up to Horatio's office. He looked around for anything suspicious and saw the garbage can. Tim Speedle was not one for garbage picking but he was also not one for being lied to. He grabbed the file and opened it, reading it slowly. He recognized Alexx's loopy handwriting and a few words stood out from the rest. **Det. Calleigh Speedle, blood test, positive, pregnancy...**

"Speed."

"How long were you not going to tell me?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim opened his car door and sat down, resting his head against the head rest. He put his key in the ignition and tried starting the engine.

"Come on." he muttered. He tried the engine again and it gave a small whine, then died. "Dammit!"

Tim jumped out of his car and slammed the door. He locked it from the keypad and started walking.

"Speed!"

He turned and saw Eric standing by his SUV.

"Where you going?"

"Walking home." Tim replied.

"Why?"

"My car broke down."

"You want a ride?" Eric offered. Tim shook his head and started walking again. "Man, we're all upset about this!"

--------S/C-------

Tim was about a block away from his house when he heard someone talking... talking to him.

"You seem upset."

Tim turned and saw an middle-aged lady sitting on her porch.

"I'm fine." he lied and started walking again.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I don't even know you but thanks anyway."

"It's about Calleigh."

"What the hell do you know about Calleigh?" Tim asked, leaning against the lady's fence.

"You want something to drink?"

"I could be a serial killer and you're inviting me into your home."

"I could be a serial killer and yet you're trusting me." the older woman said. "Come on in Tim."

Did Tim tell her his name? He couldn't remember but he opened the fence and walked up to the porch. He sat down across from the woman and stared at her, trying to find some way to remember if he knew her.

"We don't know each other."

"Are you a mind reader?" Tim asked jokingly but the woman just smiled. "Or you saw everything on the news."

"Possibly. I'm Margaret."

"Well you know my name."

"Yes I do." Margaret nodded. "So tell me what's wrong."

Tim stared at the woman before him. Who did she think she was? Perhaps she had seen the tragic story on the news and knew he wanted someone to talk to. For some reason Tim found it easy to spill everything to her.

"Well... my wife died and my car broke down so I walked forty-five minutes to get home instead of getting a ride from my best friend because I'm a stubborn jackass. Oh yeah and I found out that my wife was pregnant. Now I'm talking to you."

"You feel responsible about Calleigh."

"Yeah. I should've done something, pushed her out of the way, jumped in front of her, anything." Tim said.

"Everything will be fine."

"You don't understand Margaret. Without Calleigh, I don't have anything. She was my whole life. Everything won't be find no matter how many times people say it will."

She nodded and stared at Tim.

"Well what do you want?"

"I want my wife back."

"Then everything will be fine."

"Are you deaf? She's dead! She's not coming back!" Tim exclaimed.

"If you think that then it will stay that way. If you want her back..."

Tim shook his head, sick of the older woman's blabbering. He walked off the porch and again, started for his house.

--------S/C-------

Tim tossed his keys onto the table by the door and looked around the darkened house. He couldn't stay here. Everywhere he looked, he saw Calleigh. He saw her standing in the kitchen, yelling at him to stop peeking over her shoulder at whatever she was making. He saw them lying on the couch together. A thousand memories rushed at him. Tim started for the door but he was so tired. He didn't want to leave the one place he felt safe either. Tim dragged himself upstairs and fell face down on his bed, hoping the next few days would not come.

--------S/C--------

A/N: I know that chapter was kinda short but the next one will be longer. I have no idea where this story came from. I have writer's block with Everyone has a Past and am trying to complete Maybe it is an Act before my writer's block hits that story as well. This popped into my head and I knew I had to write it down quickly before it disappeared. Lol please review, it will help me keep my ideas to keep flowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim woke up when he heard someone going through his kitchen downstairs. He looked around. Hadn't he slept in his clothes? Hadn't he not even gone under the blanket? The bedroom was a lot cleaner than this last night. What had he done? Tim groaned and buried his face in Calleigh's pillow. Did he do something stupid? Did he end up waking up and going out? Did he get drunk? Did he bring someone home? No. Even if he was drunk he wouldn't have sex with some random person. He was a married man. Tim decided to get out of bed and see who was downstairs. He quickly pulled a t-shirt on over his boxers and walked downstairs. He figured Alexx had come over.

"Alexx, shouldn't you be with your kids?" he called. "I do know how to cook. Calleigh didn't leave me totally inept."

"Why would I be leaving you?" Calleigh walked out of the kitchen. Tim let out a yelp and stumbled back into the small table and knocked over a lamp. It landed on the floor, shattering in a bunch of pieces. "Tim, come on! I liked that lamp!"

She walked over and bent down to pick the pieces up. Tim stared at her strangely and poked her slightly.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Calleigh whacked his hand away. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I am."

Calleigh stared at him, then walked back into the kitchen.

"Your Yankees lost." she called. Tim walked into the kitchen and sat down, not knowing what was going on.

"They didn't play last night."

"Really?" Calleigh tossed the sport's section of the newspaper in front of him. Tim stared at the headline.

**Yankees Lose 10-2 to Boston.**

"This isn't today's paper." Tim mumbled. "This was last week's. I read this already."

"Tim, you were yelling last night about how they were losing. You got pissed and went to bed." Calleigh said.

"I wasn't here last night!" he exclaimed. "I was at the lab and then the car broke down so I walked home and then this woman stopped me and started talking to me, saying everything would be okay..."

"Honey, are you feeling all right?"

"No! What... you... jewelry..."

"What are you talking about?" Calleigh asked. She shook her head and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Eat. You're just hungry."

"Calleigh," Tim pushed the plate away from him. "You... what day is it?"

Calleigh glanced at the paper.

"The 13th."

"That's not possible! Yesterday was the 20th!" Tim exclaimed.

"Baby, yesterday was the 12th."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. You're scaring me." Calleigh said, a worried look on her face. Tim slumped back in his chair. What was going on? He wasn't crazy, he knew that."Tim..."

He ignored her and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Eric's number.

"What the hell do you want?" the groggy voice asked.

"Delko, yesterday, me and Calleigh went to McCauley's Jewelers, remember the fakes jewels, the shooting..."

"What the fuck? Shit Speed, it's seven o clock. I'm on vacation and have a very beautiful woman lying next to me so please hang up and don't call me."

"Eric, wait... dammit!" He tossed the phone onto the counter and Calleigh stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Tim, you're really scaring me."

"How can I be the only one that remembers? Alexx will know!" he dialed Alexx's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Janie? It's Uncle Tim. Is your mom there?"

"Yeah. Hold on... Tim?"

"Alexx, thank God!"

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, yesterday, me and Calleigh went to McCauley's Jewelers."

"You did? Doesn't she have enough jewelry?"

"No! For work! The little boy, he got kidnapped and his father tried to pay his ransom with fake jewels, so me and Calleigh went to the jewelry store to talk to the owner. There was the shooting and... and..." Tim glanced at Calleigh, who was looking more confused by the minute, "she died..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You... you don't remember? And you came into the break room and talked to me and gave me her wedding and engagement rings."

Calleigh waved her hand at him, the diamonds sparkling in the light.

"Honey, this is your vacation. Take it easy. You just had a bad dream. Is Calleigh there?"

"In the flesh..."

"Let me talk to her."

Tim handed the phone over and sunk down into his chair again. This was unbelievable. It was not a dream. There was no way that it was a dream. It was too real to be a dream.

"Mhmm... I don't know. He was fine yesterday." Calleigh was saying, "Yeah I will. He's just been acting weird since he got up. I know. Okay. Thanks Alexx."

She hung up the phone and sat down in Tim's lap. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. Tim buried his face in Calleigh's hair, breathing in her scent. Calleigh rested her chin on his shoulder, one hand rubbing his back softly, the other toying with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"Baby..."

Tim ignored her, tears streaking his face. He didn't want to let her go. He was so confused right now but he didn't care because he had her, his beautiful Calleigh in his arms again.

"I love you." he mumbled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Calleigh pulled away from Tim slightly and was shocked to find the tears. "Tim, honey it was just a dream."

"You don't understand. It... it was so real."

"I guess me being in bed this morning didn't help either."

Tim shook his head and Calleigh kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. I'm right here." she said softly. "Okay?"

Tim nodded and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Tim pulled Calleigh into a smoldering kiss. He tried to calm himself down, that it was just a dream, she was fine, and nothing was going to happen. But he was still shaken up.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim breathed heavily as Calleigh ran past him. She threw him a smile over her shoulder and kept running through the park. Tim rolled his eyes and collapsed onto a bench, knowing his wife would be back sooner or later.

"You look happier."

Tim jumped and saw Margaret sitting next to him.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked.

"Long enough."

"I didn't see you."

"I didn't want you too. She'll be back soon so I don't have enough time."

"For what?"

"To explain. I figured you nearly had a heart attack this morning when you woke up and Calleigh was there."

"How... how did you know?" Tim asked.

"Because she's not supposed to be there."

"So then that wasn't a dream."

"No." Margaret shook her head. "You have been given a week."

"Pardon?"

"You've been given a week to do whatever you please with it to make things right between you and Calleigh."

"I don't understand."

"Someone must really like you up there."

Tim stared at the woman.

"What?"

"You've been given a second chance." Margaret explained. "Make it work."

"You must have the wrong person. There's nothing wrong with my marriage." Tim said. "We're perfectly happy."

"Mhmm. Do what you need to do."

"I don't get it! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well you figure it out. If you do what you're supposed to do then she'll live. If not, then you'll just relive yesterday. If you screw up again Tim, then you're not getting a third chance."

"I don't understand."

"You'll have to." Margaret said.

"But... I haven't done anything wrong to her. I love her, she loves me, we're happy..."

"Are you?"

"Yes!" Tim exclaimed.

"Is she?"

Tim paused. Was Calleigh happy? He always thought she was. He always thought he treated her the best he could and so much more.

"I think."

"There's your problem. I'll see you around Tim." Margaret stood up and began walking away as Calleigh jogged up.

"What's a handsome guy like you doin' sitting all alone?" she drawled, plopping down next to him. Tim didn't hear her, he was still staring at the place Margaret vacated. "Baby?"

Tim finally heard Calleigh and looked over at her.

"You okay?" she asked. Tim nodded, staring at her.

"Babe are we happy?"

Calleigh raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Why should we not be?"

"Are you happy? Do I treat you good? Do you hate me?"

"You know, the past few hours, you've been a totally different man. I want my husband back." Calleigh said. "Yes I am happy, you treat me wonderfully, and I love you more than life itself. Why are you asking me this?"

"I... I just don't want you unhappy." Tim said.

"Well you make me very happy Tim Speedle." Calleigh smiled, kissing him softly. They pulled away and Calleigh smiled slyly. "I need to take a shower when we get home."

"Want some help?"

"Are you offering your services?"

"Possibly." Tim smiled.

--------S/C-------

Tim leaned back against wall, watching Calleigh. She saw him in the mirror and smiled.

"What?"

Tim smiled back and shook his head.

"Well you're shaking your head but you're staring at me so it must be something." Calleigh said. "You've been acting so... odd today."

"I'm sorry." Tim apologized.

"Tim, honey, it was a nightmare."

"Calleigh, you don't understand." he muttered, turning away from her.

"What I don't understand is why you're fretting over a dream." she said, following him into their bedroom. "Baby, I'm still here. I'm not dead. I don't plan on dying for a long time so don't worry about it."

Tim just nodded, hoping she would drop the subject. She didn't understand! She didn't get that it wasn't a dream. She didn't get that in six days his whole world was going to come tumbling down again. It just sucked! Tim didn't get what he had to do.

"Do you want to go on a vacation?" he asked. Calleigh stared at him. "We can go anywhere you want."

"I just want to be with you." she replied, getting into bed. Tim sighed and got into bed as well, his arm going around her.

"Baby, what do you really want?" he asked, resting his head next to hers. She smiled and looked over at him.

"I really want us to have a baby soon. I want to go to Italy and I want my father to stop drinking." Calleigh replied. "Satisfied?"

"A baby, Italy, no more drinking... I think we could do that." Tim said. "First thing in the morning, we go to Italy."

"Are you insane? Have you totally lost your mind?"

"No. I just want you to have everything you want. I love you Calleigh." Tim leaned over and kissed her passionately. "You're everything I've ever wished for and so much more. I want you to know that."

"Honey, we don't need to go to Italy."

"I want to take you there though. I want to do everything with you."

Calleigh looked hesitant but nodded.

"We've got a lot of packin' to do and you're doin' most of it 'cause you're so crazy with these sudden ideas." she drawled sleepily.

"I don't mind one bit." Tim smiled. He would make this work. He wouldn't let her die again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll be right back." Calleigh said, heading off towards the bathroom. Tim watched her retreating figure and then turned back to his menu.

"Italy huh?"

"Jesus!" Tim knocked over his water, which went flying everywhere.

"Not quite." Margaret smirked. "You think you're making her happy?"

"I asked her what would make her happy. She said, a baby, go to Italy, and for her father to stop drinking. So here we are in Venice!"

"Oh that's so sweet. It's not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?" Tim hissed. "I spent a lot of money getting tickets to go here and she's not happy?"

"Listen, I'm not fighting with you. She's coming back. I might be back later as well." Margaret walked off. The waiter came by and started cleaning up the water.

"I'm sorry." Tim said.

"Io non parlo inglese." the waiter smiled. Tim nodded, not having a clue what the man had just said.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked, sitting down.

"I knocked my water over." Tim mumbled. Calleigh smiled and looked up at the waiter.

"Scusi. Lui molto stupido."

The waiter laughed, gave Tim another water, and walked off.

"I may not speak Italian but I do know STUPID when I hear it." Tim said quietly. Calleigh smiled. "I can't read any of this."

Calleigh grabbed his menu and read it.

"What do you want?"

"Anything that tastes good and don't give me anything disgusting Calleigh."

----------S/C----------

"What's on your mind?"

"What?"

"What's on your mind?" Calleigh repeated.

"Nothing." Tim lied.

"Don't give me that. You're tense."

"Are you happy?"

"Are we talking about this again?" Calleigh asked, sitting up.

"I meant with the trip." Tim muttered.

"Yes! I'm having a wonderful time! You know, I thought maybe this would help you relax and forget about that stupid dream but obviously it's not because you're still acting crazy!"

"I'm sorry but..."

"But what? The 20th is six days away and I better get ready to die? No." Calleigh grabbed Tim's hand and pressed his index and middle fingers against her neck. "See? I'm here! I'm still alive. I'm still breathing."

"I know but..." Tim started but Calleigh shook her head.

"No buts Tim." she rolled on top of him, leaned down, and kissed his lips lightly. "Am I gonna have to prove it to you?"

"Depends on how you do it." he finally cracked a smile and pulled her face back to his, giving her a kiss. He slowly deepened in, making Calleigh moan. Tim rolled them over so he was on top

"It's not fair." Calleigh pouted as Tim moved down to the waistband on her pajama pants.

"What's not?"

"You only have these on." Calleigh snapped the elastic band of Tim's boxers, causing him to wince. He shrugged and lifted the tank top she had on. His lips trailed over the butterfly tattoo on her hip and Tim buried his face in her stomach, trying to calm down. Why was he letting Margaret get under his skin? He was doing everything Calleigh asked. There was nothing wrong with them. They were more happy than they could ever imagine. Tim must've gotten carried away in his thoughts because Calleigh finally called him back to Earth. "I'm a bit lonely up here. Tim."

She leaned up and glanced down at him. He looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

"We're fine right?"

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded.

"Okay." Tim smiled. Calleigh smiled back, watching him for a few seconds. Tim moved up so his face was even with hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Calleigh closed the gap between them. Tim smiled against her lips and reached behind him, turning the light off.

-------S/C-------

A/N: again another short chapter... oh. before when they were speaking Italian. The waiter said, I don't speak english and Calleigh said, I'm sorry he's very stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim stared at the clock, dread filling him as it switched from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM. The red numbers sneered up at him, taunting him. He knew what was coming. How could he sleep knowing that in a few hours he'd be called to work? Tim sighed silently and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. He ran his hands through his hair, resting his forehead in his palms. Calleigh, unknowingly of course, watched her husband go through his turmoil. For the whole week she watched it. They had come back from Italy this morning. Calleigh finally sat up and crawled behind Tim, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Baby..."

Tim glanced behind him to her and even in the dark, she could see the pained and depressed look on his brown eyes. Calleigh sighed, seeing they had gone back to day 1. For their whole trip, Tim had acted normally. There had been no talk of what Calleigh thought was a dream or him being depressed. Now, Tim was acting like he had that morning last week. Calleigh sunk back into the pillows and Tim crawled over to her, burying his face in her shoulder. She held him tightly, trying to calm him down. She had never seen this side of him before. She had never seen Tim Speedle cry so much. Hell, she had never even seen him cry before this week!

"I don't want to lose you." he mumbled.

"You're not." Calleigh said softly. "Sweetheart, listen to me. This day is going to come and go and I'm still going to be here."

"I didn't do what I had to do."

"Tim, you've done enough."

"Don't go to work."

"We're on vacation still."

"No. We're going to get called into work. Tell H you're sick or something."

"Tim, I've never taken a sick day. The only time I took off was for our honeymoon. I'm not going to start now because you had some nightmare."

"Calleigh you don't get it!" he choked out. "It wasn't a nightmare!"

"Will you stop? I thought we had gotten somewhere. Tim, I'm not going to die! I don't plan on it! I've got way too much stuff to do!"

"I won't let it happen Calleigh."

"Tim, get some sleep. Come on. Honey, everything is fine." Calleigh pulled him back to her and rubbed his back gently. "I'm still going to be here. You need to sleep."

--------S/C--------

Calleigh woke up to the phone ringing.

"Don't get it." Tim mumbled, rolling over. Calleigh sighed and grabbed the cordless off its charger.

"Hello?"

"Calleigh? It's Horatio."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I know it's your vacation but I need you and Speed here at this crime scene. A boat crashed into one of the bridges."

Calleigh stared at Tim's back. He was awake, knowing what was going on.

"A-Alright we'll be there as soon as we can." Calleigh hung the phone up and Tim rolled onto his back.

"Believe me?"

"Coincidence." Calleigh mumbled getting out of bed.

"Dammit Cal it's not some stupid coincidence!" Tim exclaimed, sitting up. "Please. Baby, I'm begging you. Please don't go in today."

Calleigh shook her head and walked into the bathroom. Tim sighed and walked over to the closet. He'd just have to get Horatio to believe him.

--------S/C---------

Horatio stared at Tim, wide-eyed after the younger man had finished his story.

"Speed..."

"H, it was not a dream. I would not lie to you!" he said.

"I know. Listen, I know it was hard but Calleigh isn't going anywhere. Go downstairs to the layout room and..."

"H, please don't let her near the jewelry store."

"Speed, there's nothing to do with a jewelry store."

"Yes there is! Dammit, Eric is going to come back..."

"Hey H!" Eric walked in, a big evidence bag in his hands. "Look what I found."

"...a bag of jewels in his hand." Tim mumbled, running his hand over his face. "Horatio, I am begging you."

"This about that stupid dream?" Eric asked. "He called me, crying about how Calleigh was dead even though I had talked to her that morning."

"It wasn't a dream!" Tim yelled.

"Speed, go process the jewels." Horatio ordered.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"I am. Just go do something. Get out of my hair."

"Horatio..."

"Speed, go."

---------S/C--------

"Alright, the jewels were fake but Mrs. Williams swears up and down that they have real jewels. They do all of their dealings through a McCauley's Jewelers." Horatio said, reading off a pad. "Speed, go."

"Eric, come with me." he said quickly. Eric raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I've got to go over that fish I found Speed." he said. "Sorry."

"Horatio, I got those results you needed." Valera said, popping her head into the break room.

"Calleigh, go with him." Horatio said, following Valera out. Tim stared Calleigh down, a pleading look in his eyes. She shook her head, grabbed the keys, and walked out. Tim quickly went after her.

"Cal. Calleigh!" he grabbed her arm and she yanked it out of his grasp.

"Look, I am sick of your stupid little rants about your stupid dream! It's not real! I'm not going to get shot going into a jewelry store!"

"You don't get it!" Tim said, an incredulous laugh in his voice. "I've already gone through this. All of us have but none of you remember it for some goddamn reason!"

"Because it didn't happen Tim!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Just because you're being plagued by nightmares doesn't mean I have to stop doing my job!"

She tossed the keys at him.

"You drive."

--------S/C--------

Tim pulled in front of McCauley's and grabbed Calleigh's hand before she could leave the Hummer. She reluctantly looked at him and Tim pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Calleigh finally gave in and returned the kiss just as passionate.

"You can do all the talking while we're in here." Tim said. Calleigh nodded and they got out of the car. Tim slowly walked towards the building that had haunted his dreams for the past week. It all came down to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Since Speedmonkey asked so nicely, here's the rest of the story. lol -----S/C------ "Hi. We're here to see Mr. McCauley." Calleigh said as Rudy walked over.

"Mr. McCauley is the previous owner. I'm the new owner, Rudolph Koehler. Call me Rudy."

"Oh. Well we need to speak with you about a customer of yours, Mrs. Tawny Williams."

"Yes I heard about her husband on the news. It's tragic." Rudy said as Tim walked off. Calleigh kept an eye on him and talked for a few minutes. Tim looked around and his eyes landed on a table. He saw the man under it and reached for his gun. Everything stopped.

"I see you've lasted a week."

Tim looked around, a confused look on his face. It was as if he was watching a movie and someone had pressed pause. He and Margaret were the only ones moving and talking.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked. Margaret gave him a look.

"You want to know what all of this was about?"

"Yeah. Is she gonna be okay?"

"This was never meant to be about Calleigh. Maybe if you listened to her everything would be okay."

"What?"

"Come here." Margaret walked over to a counter and Tim followed her. He stared down at the glass top and thought he was watching TV but it was, in fact, he and Calleigh walking through the halls of CSI.

"_Hey I wanted to talk to you before I..." _

"_Before you what?" Tim asked._

"_Before I sent Horatio my final report." Calleigh replied. They stopped walking. _

"_Look, my gun misfired. Okay? It misfired because I didn't clean it. That's why it jammed up and that's why Hollis is dead and I should probably resign." _

"_That's not true. He was shot from the left hand side and there was nothing you could've done." _

"_Well I feel like there was." _

"_Well there wasn't!" Calleigh exclaimed exasperatedly. "Look all I'm saying is next time it could be you and I'm just.. I'm just begging you. Clean your gun." _

Margaret waved her hand like she was some kind of magician and the image faded off the counter. Tim's hand went to his gun and he stared at the woman before him.

"Do you ever clean your gun Tim?" she asked. He shamefully shook his head. "Even after she begged?"

Again, he shook his head, his eyes landed on his beloved Calleigh. This was all his fault.

"Yeah it is your fault." Margaret said, reading his mind. "You know why? Karma decided to give you a good kick in the ass. All Calleigh wanted was for you to clean your gun. She didn't want the materialistic things. She didn't need the vacation to Italy. All she wanted was to know that you listened to her and took her serious and she knew that you were safe. Now..."

She waved her hand again and a new scene came up. Tim stared at it. It was McCauley's but instead of Calleigh with him, it was Horatio.

"This is what could've happened if we didn't decide to let you realize your mistakes."she said. Tim turned away as he got shot and fell to the ground. "Dying, as some say, is the ultimate price but you and I both know that Calleigh means more to you than your life. So we wanted to see what would happened. Obviously you took it hard but you never realized about your gun."

"Can't I stop it?" Tim asked.

"You can take the bullet and instead of her dying in your arms, it'll be you dying in hers."

"I will die?"

"Depends on if you hit him."

"My gun isn't cleaned!"

"Well I can't magically conjure up a gun cleaning kit. Calleigh told you. Horatio gave you the damn thing. Why don't you do it? Obviously they care."

"Because it's... it's just there! It's like my badge!" Tim exclaimed. "I'm a scientist not a cop! Scientists are dorky people that hide behind beakers and analyze things. They don't go chasing after suspects!"

"You're a CSI, which means you're half and half." Margaret said. "But it's okay. If your job means more than your wife then let it be."

"Shut up. You don't know how much she means to me and I'd take her over my damn job any day. It's just a paycheck."

"Then... let's see what happens." Margaret walked out of the shop and everything started again.

"Tim!" Calleigh walked over and stood next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Go away." he said. "Cal, please... and give me your gun."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. I'll explain later." Tim said. A shot went off and Tim grabbed Calleigh, dragging her onto the floor. He reached over her and took her gun from her holster.

"What the hell!"

Tim ignored her and got on his knees to shoot. Next thing he knew, there was a burning pain in his shoulder and Calleigh's faint scream. He barely realized her grabbing the gun out of his hand and barely noticed her kneeling next to him.

"Tim!" she sounded distant and he had a hard time focusing his eyes on her face.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"No." Calleigh shook her head, tears pouring out of her eyes. "You don't have to be. You saved me Tim."

She grabbed her cell phone and called for immediate back up and an ambulance. When she got off she pressed her jacket against Tim's shoulder.

"You know," she started, "this whole week, you've been begging _me _not you leave _you_. Don't make me beg for you not to leave."

Calleigh noticed Tim's eyelids dropping and she shook her head.

"Tim, come on. You gotta stay awake."

"I'm tired."

"I know baby but please..."

"I..."

"Tim, stop it. Don't say any good byes or anything. You're going to be fine. Just hang on for a few more minutes. For me. Please? Because I really need you. I love you. I'm gonna need your help the next few months..."

He forced his eyes opened and stared at her, a dazed look clouding his normally alert eyes.

"Wha?" he slurred. Calleigh smiled slightly.

"Well we were talking and I said for my dad to stop drinking, see Italy... you did those two... we never got around to the baby this past week. But um... I... I took a test and it came out positive so I guess we will get around to the baby but Tim you have to stay with me because I need you here with me..."

He managed a nod and slumped against her.

"Tim, no. Come on don't do this." Calleigh tried shaking him gently but he was out of it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wonder what they're doing." Valera smirked. Calleigh rolled her eyes and continued shopping.

"Getting into trouble." she replied.

"How do you get into trouble at Toys R Us?"

The radio filtering through the store suddenly turned off and the shoppers were greeted by the manager.

"Will the wives of Eric Delko and Tim Speedle please come to the bike aisle?"

"Oh jeez." Calleigh muttered.

"They act like five year olds." Valera sighed as they walked over to the bike aisle. Calleigh couldn't help but smile. Eric and Tim were sitting next to each other of the floor, a Santa hat draped over Tim's left eye. A pair of bikes lay next to the best friends in a wrecked heap.

"Mrs. Speedle, Mrs. Delko... I do hope you know you'll have to pay for the bikes." the manager said. "Usually we condone this type of act from the children but... from two grown men..."

"Baby shopping is boring." Tim whined. "If your wife was pregnant and she and her best friend were running around Toys R Us you'd be riding the bikes and crashing into each other too."

"Honey why do you have a hat on?" Calleigh asked.

"And why do you have a bump on your head?" Valera asked, looking at Eric.

"Well um... see..." Tim pulled the hat off, showing a nasty bruise beginning to form around his eye. "Eric had decided to do a wheelie on his front tire and flipped over the handlebars. He kicked me and bumped his head."

"Then the bikes went out of control and knocked down an aisle of Star Wars toys." Eric added.

"Well his did. Mine killed a bunch of Barbies." Tim corrected.

"Oh lord." Calleigh sighed. "I am so sorry. My husband... he... has a short attention span and gets amused by the stupidest things, including his best friend."

Eric looked highly offended and looked at his wife for assistance. She just shrugged, totally in agreement with Calleigh.

"They will pay for the bikes and help clean up the aisles." Calleigh finished.

"But honey..."

"But nothing. Sweetie if you want to act like an idiot, fine. Don't do it in public. Now help this poor young man clean up his store before I arrest you two for irresponsible behavior."

"Cal, that would be like reckless driving or... or... or..."

"Well... if you think about it, we were driving pretty reckless." Eric smirked.

---------S/C---------

"It hurts. My eye hurts." Tim whined. Calleigh ignored him and tried to sleep. "Calleigh, it hurts."

"You should've thought about the consequences when you got on that bike. You are going to be a horrible example for our child." she said. Tim moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"No I won't. Look at me. I turned out stupid. I don't want our kid to be like me. I'd feel bad for him."

"Her."

"Him."

"Her."

"Him."

"Will you shut up?" Calleigh snapped, moving so she could see him. "What's wrong with a girl?"

"Nothing."

"Then why the big fuss over having a girl? You don't want a girl?"

"It's not that." Tim turned red and rolled away from his wife.

"I think it is." Calleigh said, sitting up. She literally dragged Tim back over to her and forced him to answer her.

"It isn't! It's just... I know how it works!"

"Know how what works?"

Tim sighed and sat up, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Say we do have a girl... yeah she'll be a daddy's girl. She get's older, around 3-10 age. Says, "Daddy I want a hug or watch the demented cartoons the world has made for me to watch." So I will agree. Then she'll come to the 11-18 age and slowly we'll be drifting towards you as her favorite parent. But still, there will be the things that she wants me to do. "Coach softball. Come to my cheerleading tournaments," which I will totally disagree with. Then she'll hit puberty and all we're going to hear about are guys. Then she'll start... being a teenager and you two will be having little talks when you think I'm not listening and then she'll get into a fight with me and curse me off to you. Then she'll get her license and it'll be, "Dad I need the car." But I won't let her. By this time I will have her under house arrest and she'll never be able to see any other living being besides us. Then she'll get to 19-25 age and be going to college and I'll think about what she's doing and wonder if she's doing drugs or drinking or having sex or any other wild things we did back then. And I will not get any sleep those four years."

Tim paused for a minute, watching his wife for any reaction. She had an amused look on her face btu didn't say anything.

"Then she'll come home one Christmas and have some punk with her and he'll try to be nice to me but I will secretly take him out back and murder him and chop him up into tiny bits and pieces and set his remains on fire."

Calleigh laughed at this.

"I can see you doing that."

"And then she'll meet someone new and he'll be okay. Then they date a while and he comes here and says, "Mr. Speedle, can I call you Tim? It's about your daughter. No I'm not breaking up with her, quite the opposite. Can I marry her?" Then I'll just stare at him and you'll have to come and take me away before I do anything drastic. Finally I'll say yes because you forced me to and then she'll be engaged."

"Isn't that what you said to my father?" Calleigh asked.

"Shush. Then a year of planning a wedding will come and then that horrid day will come..." Tim smirked. "A boy is easier to take care of."

"Oh because the only thing you'll teach him about is sports, food, and sex right?"

"Of course."

"Tim," Calleigh started, "you are a typical father."

"Why?"

"Afraid of losing their little girl. We don't even have a little girl yet and you still are afraid."

Tim shrugged.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." he leaned over and kissed Calleigh, then her stomach. She rolled her eyes but smiled and quickly went to sleep. Tim didn't go to sleep as fast. He watched Calleigh sleep and smiled slightly, thanking God that he was given a second chance.

--------S/C-------

Tim winced as Calleigh gripped his hand tightly.

"Ow..." he mumbled. Calleigh looked over at him and Tim gave an apologetic look. "Honey, I think you broke my hand."

"I can bet you that it's not as much pain as I'm in right now."

"Calleigh, just one more push." her doctor said. She gave a small sob and shook her head.

"I can't."

"Baby, you can." Tim reassured, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Please? For me?"

"For you? You son of a bitch!"

Tim bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"You did this to me."

"Fine, then for you. Because I know once the baby is here you're going to want to more shopping. Not to mention you want to see her."

Calleigh nodded and squeezed Tim's hand tightly as she pushed. The couple both had relieved looks on their faces as they heard a baby cry.

"It's a girl." the doctor exclaimed, setting the baby on Calleigh's stomach.

"Wow..." she mumbled.

"I know." Tim said, an awed tone in his voice.

"Where's she going?" Calleigh asked worriedly as the nurse took their daughter. She smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry. Just going to get her cleaned up and weighed." she replied.

"Oh..." Calleigh looked up at Tim, who was craning his neck to watch the baby. He gave up when another nurse moved in front of his daughter and looked over at Calleigh.

"I love you." he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too." Calleigh kissed him back. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Tim smiled as the baby was brought back over. "Is she okay?"

"Mhmm. 7 lbs. 12 oz. 19 3/4 in. long." the nurse said. "Ten fingers, ten toes."

She set the newborn down in Calleigh's arms and Calleigh sighed happily. Tim felt tears spring into his eyes as he watched the two of them. Calleigh scooted over and Tim sat down next to her, his arm going around her shoulders.

"She's tiny." he mumbled, his other hand reaching out towards the baby. He stroked her cheek softly, causing her to open her eyes slowly.

"She looks just like you." Calleigh murmured, peeking under the pink cap. "Dark hair, dark eyes..."

Tim nodded and stifled a yawn.

"Baby, you look tired."

"I feel tired." he admitted.

"Go home."

"No. I'm fine."

Calleigh smiled and shook her head.

"Go home."

"I'll go get some coffee." Tim reasoned. He kissed Calleigh's forehead and climbed off the bed.

"I'll be in a regular room soon so don't come up here looking for me." she called as he walked out.

----------S/C--------

Tim stopped by the gift shop on his way back from the cafeteria and looked around. He smiled, spotting a teddy bear on one of the shelves. He grabbed it and a bouquet of flowers sitting near the cash register.

"That all?"

"Yeah..." Tim nodded, then looked up. Margaret smiled at him and began ringing up the items. "You..."

"Me." she nodded. "I see you're better."

"I got shot in my shoulder. I'm fine."

"Yeah you are. Are you both happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. I hope we won't have to go through this again."

Tim shook his head. He did not want to lose Calleigh or their daughter. Margaret handed him back the bear and flowers.

"$10.50." she said. Tim pulled out his wallet and paid.

"Thanks." he mumbled. "Not for this but... for back in September."

"You're a lucky guy Tim. Not everyone gets another chance. Don't take them for granted."

"I'm not."

--------S/C--------

When Tim got back up to the maternity ward, he walked over to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you?" one of them asked.

"Um... I'm looking for what room my wife is in." Tim yawned. "I'm sorry."

"Long night?" the nurse sympathized. Tim nodded. "What's the last name?"

"Speedle."

The nurse typed for a few seconds and nodded.

"Yeah she's down here. Room 417. I saw your daughter. She's beautiful."

"Thanks." Tim smiled, walking down the hall. He entered Calleigh's room and saw Alexx sitting there. "Great. I'm gone twenty minutes and I'm being replaced."

"I could never replace you." Calleigh smiled, leaning up for a kiss. Tim relented and placed the roses on the table.

"For you." he said, pointing to them.

"They're beautiful honey. Thanks."

"No problem." Tim smiled, sitting next to her. "I'm glad you're here though Alexx."

"Why?" she asked. Tim looked over at Calleigh and she nodded.

"We've decided that we want you to be the baby's godmother and... we've decided to name her after you." he replied.

"Guys, this... oh wow. I... thank you ." Alexx smiled, tears coming to her. "So they'll be two Alexxs around?"

Tim laughed and shook his head.

"No. Her real name is Alexandra but it'll be Ally." he explained as Calleigh handed him Ally. He paled for a second and stared at her.

"You haven't held her at all." she said. Tim nodded and stared down at his sleeping daughter. His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Margaret in the gift shop. He would never take his little girl for granted, not ever.

"She's amazing." Alexx smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Calleigh smiled.

"Oh!" Tim tossed her the teddy bear. "That's for her but I don't think she's old enough for it yet."

Alexx's cell phone went off and she sighed, seeing who it was.

"The master calls." she muttered. "Horatio needs me at a crime scene. If he asks for you, I'll tell him you're busy Timmy."

"Thanks Alexx." he smiled as she walked out. He sighed and looked at Calleigh.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you think that people get second chances?"

Calleigh thought for a minute and nodded.

"Do you think they deserve them?"

"If they're the right person. Why? Did you screw up and get another chance at something?" she teased. Tim nodded. "Well then you definitely deserved whatever you got."

"Yeah I got you two." he smiled.

the end


End file.
